Ikuto's Confession
by screen-chan
Summary: Ikuto tries to confess to Amu. What will happen when she doesn't belive him? And what happens to one of the guardians? Amuto, Miru WARNING CHARA DISAPPEARS! Notice...I changed my pen name from screnprinting to screen-chan. screenprinting was too long...
1. Chapter 1

**Arigato for all those people who favorited 'On A Bench I Will Realize' With reveiws like that, its hard not to create another fanfic! ARIGATO!!**

**Ikuto POV**

I was on her balcony, deciding whether or not to open her screen. The perverted side of me said ' Do it , Ikuto!' Or, maybe that was just Yoru. I finally decided to open the door.

When I walked in, Amu shrieked. Her chara's, Ran, Miki, and Suu, all whipped around. Miki's eyes lit up when she saw Yoru. Yoru's eyes did the same. Me and Amu both knew that they liked each other.

"Hey, my precious little _Amu._" I teased. I saw her start to blush. She was cute when that happened. That's why I liked to tease her.

"W-what are you doing here, p-pervert?" She asked, blushing even more as she was in her pj's, which was a short gown that came up to her knees. I smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure my little Amu-koi was all right." I said. She blushed even more. I started walking towards her and she starting backing up. This went on for a few seconds (HA!) until she was against her bed. Then she had to climb on top of it to try to escape me. But, while she was climbing up onto her bed, I had swiftly moved forward.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan, desu!" Suu said.

"Amu-chan, run, run, you can do it!" Ran started chanting. Miki and Yoru were to caught up with each other to notice anything. They had eyes only for each other. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her of the bed. Well, not technically off of the bed, just so that she was laying face down on it. I was on top of her.

Oh, no. My hormones…need to control, need to control…cannot lose control…!

I lost control. "Amu…why can't you realize that I love you?" I whispered dangerously in her ear. I put my hands under her and slowly flipped her around to face me. Soon, she was laying down with her back on the bed. I still had my arms around her. I leaned in closer. "Why?"

"…What do you mean, Ikuto? Stop teasing and get off of me!" She was starting to freak out. I'm sorry, Amu. I've lost control of my body. It's acting on its own now, I wanted to tell her.

Instead, I said, "No! I'm not teasing you now! I really do love you! Why can't you realize that? And I'm NOT getting off of you until you realize that." I said. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. Lightly at first, then harder and more rough. She needed to understand.

"Ikumph stomph!'" She tried to make me stop but only muffled words came out. She tried to pull away, but I held on even tighter. I broke off the kiss.

"Do you realize now how much I love you? I'm not teasing you, Amu! Please, believe me! Why do you think I've been paying you so much attention and helping you so much to defeat Easter?" I was on the verge of crying, and I, Ikuto, have never cried before. I_ needed_ her to understand! If she didn't, I would die of sadness.

**Amu POV**

Why was he teasing me this much? He's never ever gone as far as to kiss me before! What was wrong with him? I had a little crush on him, but if I believed what he was saying right now and it turned out to be a lie, my heart would be broken. I just couldn't possibly believe him, even if he did help me against Easter.

"Ikuto, stop! You're scaring me! I can't believe you! I'm sorry!" I said. All of a sudden, he started to cry. I'd ever seen him cry before. He got off of me and ran to the balcony and jumped off. I swear I heard a thud, and when Ikuto jumps off the balcony, there's never a thud. I ran over to my balcony and looked over the edge. Ikuto was sprawled on the ground, his left arm and right leg twisted at grotesque angles.

"IKUTO!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I ran to where my balcony was, and reached Ikuto. I started crying.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, answer me! Say something, anything, please!" I begged for him to be alive. I started to shake him. He didn't respond. I picked him up and walked to the front door with him on my back. I walked through.

"SUU! RAN! MIKI! Get down here, quick! Get the first aid kit! You to, Yoru!" All my chara's came rushing down, except for Miki. She came down after a few seconds, holding up a fading Yoru.

"no…" I said as I saw Yoru fading away. " It's all my fault. I didn't believe that he loved me, and now he's dying. I'm sorry, Ikuto! The truth is, I love you, too! I believe that you love me! Please, just…don't die!" I pleaded.

Yoru stopped fading. He was barely seeable, though. Was Ikuto on the brink of death? It seemed like it. I started sobbing. I threw myself at Ikuto and clung to him, crying.

"So…you love…Me?"

**Don't worry It's not a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu POV**

"Ikuto?" I asked. Then I started to break down again. "I-I-I'm S-sorry f-f-f-for no b-believ-ving y-you! P-please f-forg-give m-me! I-I-I love you!" I was so mad at myself for not believing him. My chara's gasped, but I ignored them.

"…It's…okay…..don't cry…please…" Ikuto said. He didn't understand, just like I didn't understand him.

"I-I c-can't! I-It's all m-my fault! I-I didn't b-believ-ieve y-you, and y-you nearly d-d-d-d-DIED!" I screamed.

"..Please..don't…scream…I…don't..blame…..you…" Ikuto told me.

"W-well y-you s-sh-should! I-it's m-my f-fault!" I tried to tell him. He wouldn't believe me.

**Ikuto POV**

Amu wouldn't understand. There's no way I would blame her. I'd never blame her. She was to sweet and innocent. Anyways, she didn't push me of the balcony. I fell off of it on purpose, to commit suicide because she didn't understand. I still wouldn't blame her, even if she pushed me off the balcony. I would just say it was an accident.

I could tell she was still clinging to me as if it were her dieing, not me. My shirt was wet from tears. She was crying for me. Oh, how I loved her.

"Amu…I love..you…don't ever forget that…I love you…with all my heart.." I said to her. I meant every word of it. Hopefully, she understood.

"They are the cutest couple, desu!" Suu said.

"Yeah! Amu and Ikuto forever!" Ran cheered.

"Aren't you guys worried? Ikuto's nearly dead! That means Yoru would die with him!" Miki said, sobbing.

"She's right, desu. We need to get that first aide kit!" Suu said.

"Yeah!" Ran said.

"You do that." Miki said. "I'll stay here with Yoru."

I-Ikuto…Don't go!" Amu yelled. She started to cry harder.

"Don't worry….Amu…I won't go…" I reassured her. I would hold on till she didn't love me anymore. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't love me.

"I can't imagine a world without Ikuto!" She yelled.

"Yes, it would be very light." Miki replied. (Sorry had to make reference a.k.a death note 203)

"We have the first aide kit, desu!" Suu announced. Amu grabbed it from her and opened it up. Then she started to blush.

"What is it…Oh…He he, nervous about taking my shirt off, Amu?" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this chapter will be sad**

**Amu POV**

"Of c-course n-not, y-you p-pervert!" I told him. I started to feel around his ribcage to see if there were any broken bones before taking of his shirt. It didn't feel like it, but he had his shirt on. And his shirt was black-how could I tell if he was bleeding or not? Oh, wait. I think…I ripped of his shirt, and I saw blood all over his chest. It was amazing he was still alive.

"Suu! Hand me the disinfectant from the first aide kit along with something to wipe the blood off!" I yelled at Suu. She quickly handed me the disinfectant and something to wipe off the blood.

"Hang in there, Ikuto…This might sting." I warned him. I put some gloves on and wiped off the blood. Then I put disinfectant on him. He yelped.

"Hold on. Suu, hand me the wrap." I commanded. She did as told. I unraveled it, and placed it on top of his wound. Then I flipped him over gently, earning some grunts and moans from Ikuto. I wrapped the wrap over his back, and then flipped him over again, earning a few more grunts. I continued this until the wrap was all gone.

"Oh, man, Amu. That hurt." Ikuto complained.

"No complaining." I said.

"You talk like my mother." Ikuto said.

"Thank you." I replied. "Suu, do we have any more wrap? Other than that single roll?" I asked Suu.

"Yes, desu. We have two more." Suu replied.

"All right. Hand me one of them, please. Ran, go get a strap. Try my bag." I said. Suu handed me another thing of wrap, while Ran went up the stairs to get a strap from my bag.

"Okay, Ikuto. I'm going to wrap your arm because it's obviously broken. Don't move it when I'm wrapping it. Only I will move it. It'll probably hurt." I said.

"…Don't worry…I never blame you." Ikuto said.

"And DON'T talk. You'll exhaust yourself." I commanded.

All of a sudden, Suu started to disappear. She shrieked.

"Amu-chan! I'm starting to disappear, desu!" Suu exclaimed.

"No! Suu, why are you disappearing? I still believe in you! And I'm not dieing, right?" I said. I was starting to panic.

"You…don't need Suu anymore, though. That's…why she's…disappearing. She's done all she can…to help you. You've become that…self." Ikuto explained.

"No I haven't! I still need her! I don't even know how to cook! Is she disappearing because I'm showing so much control? I'm barely keeping myself that way! I'm trembling with fear on the inside! I still need you, Suu!" I practically screamed it. She was almost gone now…

"No! SUU!! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I started sob as soon as she was gone. I had lost her. I had become that person that I wanted to be. So, she disappeared. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

"Amu…It's all right…I'm right here for you…" He attempted to get up, a move to comfort me. He grunted and fell back down.

"Oh! Ikuto, you baka, don't do that! You could hurt yourself more!" I scolded him. Ran came down with the strap and looked around.

"Where's Suu?" she asked. I didn't answer. Ran got the point.

"She…disappeared?" She asked. I nodded my head. It would be hard without her.

**There you go. Chapter three is up now. I warned you it was going to be sad! I'm on a roll…Already got a new story started and a chapter added the same day! Hopefully this chapter will be put in July 22...****But I don't have internet as I type this. Man, I talk a lot. I always get that from my 'friends'. Hopefully, there will be more romance next chapter…BWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I'm sooo evil….:D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikuto POV**

Amu finally got me all taken care of, and carried me up to her room. She laid me on the bed, saying she would sleep on the floor.

"And if you need to get up to go to the bathroom, just wake me up and I'll help you get there." She had said. She blushed when she did, though.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed with me, Amu-koi?" I asked her. She blushed. That was what I was aiming for. She had been feeling down, because she still persisted that it was her fault that I fell off the balcony and because Suu disappeared.

"You know, Amu, Suu isn't really gone. She's only disappeared into your heart. She'll always be there with you, and so will I." I tried to comfort her. It worked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ikuto. She will always be in my heart. Arigato, Ikuto, for making me realize that." She said. I smiled.

"Sooo, about you wanting to sleep in the bed with me…." I complied.

"Only if it'll make you shut up." She replied. I smiled.

"Then come on up." I said. She got up and crawled under the covers with me. I smirked, as I put my uninjured arm around her.

"IKUTO!" She yelled. I smirked even more.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" I asked her devilishly.

"Keep your arm to yourself!" She said.

"Nah, don't think I want to." I replied evilly.

She groaned, but surprisingly cuddled up against me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I was faking. I wondered if she could tell….

"Oh, Ikuto, I'm So sorry! Where did I hurt you, where? Gomenasai!" I guess she couldn't.

"Maybe a little kiss would make it feel better?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Oh, all right." She lifted up the shirt she had put on me and blushed even more. I smirked. She bent her head down and kissed the bandage. Actually, it really did make it feel better. I was surprised. Or, maybe, it was because it was my Amu's kiss, and not my mother's or my retarded sister's. She stopped, and looked up. She was tomato red.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I replied. She blushed even more.

"How more red can your face get?" I asked her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes.

" Your face. Your beautiful blush. How more red can it get?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up and get to sleep. Your lucky my parents are gone for the month. Goodnight." She said and turned her back against me. I could tell when she got to sleep. I fell asleep soon after.

**Hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't put much more romance in it. I couldn't find the right opportunity with him and his injuries, you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amu POV**

I woke up the next morning and sighed in relief. Ikuto hadn't left. In fact, his arm was still over my hip and touching…

"IKUTO!YOU PERVERT!" I yelled. He jumped.

"What is it? You woke me up…how rude." Ikuto asked.

"Your hand! It was touching my BUTT!" I was mad. I was starting to blush, though. Dammit, why did I have to blush now?

"Oh, you didn't realize that? Man, I'm good. By the way, your tushy is nice and soft." Ikuto said.

"WHAT!? You weird perverted cat eared cosplay person!" I yelled.

"Then how come you haven't moved from my grip?" he asked and I blushed even more. "In fact, I'd take this as an intimate moment and…" Ikuto started. Then, he came down and kissed me. I was shocked.

"Oh, look! Amu-chan is kissing Ikuto-san!" Ran declared. Miki popped out of her egg and Yoru (not surprisingly in her egg, too **O.o**) popped out right behind her.

"Ooohhhh, Ikuto, nyah! Looks like you've scored and made your mark, nyah!" Yoru (Of course, who else?) exclaimed. Ikuto pressed his tongue against my lips, but I kept them firmly shut. He pulled away.

"Oh, Amu-koi, don't be that way." Ikuto exclaimed.

"You were kiss-" I never got to finish that sentence. Ikuto took his chance and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I could feel him smirking. I bet you I was as red as a tomato right now.

"Ooh, look! French kiss!" Ran, Miki, and Yoru exclaimed. I was shocked. But, it actually…kind of felt good. I started to return the kiss.

**Ikuto POV **(I know, finally, right? I would have normally done it sooner…)

I was surprised when I felt her return the kiss. But then I smirked even more and put my hand on her butt again (he retrieved it while they were talking) and attempted to climb on her. I yelped in pain. I had forgotten about my injuries.

"Oh, Ikuto, you Baka! Don't try that again! You could hurt yourself even more!" Amu scolded me. I only groaned in pain. She got off the bed and lifted up the blankets. Then, blushing, she lifted up my shirt and checked that wound. She smiled.

"Looks fine…do you want a kiss, though?" She asked. My eyes widened. When did Amu-My AMU-act perverted?

"HA! Just teasing. Now you know how _I_ feel." She said. I groaned. She suddenly became serious.

"But…I could use a kiss…" I said. She sighed and leaned down to kiss it.

"Wrong spot." I said. Then, before she kissed it, I pulled her head up so she kissed my lips. Ahh…the sweet taste of strawberry milk…She pulled away.

"I thought you meant your injury, you baka!" She yelled at me.

"Of course I didn't. I'm a perverted baka, aren't I?" I said. She sighed. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be this early in the morning? Oh, crap! Your blood stained the carpet! I can't let them in!" Amu started to worry.

"Don't worry. See who it is first." I soothed her.

**Amu POV**

I went down the stairs and saw…

**HA! I'm sooo evil! :D I changed POV and did a cliffhanger!! :D :3 I'm bored….maybe I'll call over Ikuto and Amu and Nagihiko, and Tadase…WAIT!! NOT Tadase….Tadase goes to hell NOW!! Oh, yeah.. Rima, KUKAI , Kairi…Okay. Lets get the talk show on!**

**ME: Hi…grins evilly**

**Amu: Oh great. What do you have planned now, Screen?**

**Ikuto: You'll see, Amu. You'll see…**

**ME: Oh, shut up Ikuto. You don't even know what's going to happen.**

**Ikuto: Oh? I thought you were gaga over me.**

**Amu: What?!**

**ME: Don't worry Amu-chan. Oh, I need some ideas for who it might be at the door…although, I think I already have it…I want to hear your opinion. Oh, and what do you want me to do about the romance? Please, review and give me ideas. And I'm lucky…I actually have three shugo chara books. 1, 3, 4. Adios, and arigato! (They never, ever have 2) D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu POV**

It was the guardians. Except…something was wrong. Tadase wasn't there.

"Uumm…hi guys. Why are you here so early?" I asked them. They looked as though they wished they hadn't.

"…Well…Amu…it's about Tadase. He…got in an accident. When the paramedics arrived…well…he was…already…dead…We're sorry, Amu chan! We're so, so sorry!" (Sorry Tadase fans…) Nagihiko said. I was shocked. Then, They all got shocked looks on their faces. I also heard thumping on the stairs. I turned around and saw Ikuto on the steps, sitting down. Every time he came down one, he grunted in pain.

"Oh, Ikuto, you baka! What are you doing out of bed? You'll hurt your injuries even more!" I scolded him. I swear, I do that a lot.

"I heard the guardians voices…just came down to check and see how things are. So, the kiddy kings dead?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"What are you doing here, you thieving feline?!" Kukai yelled.

"Well ,obviously, I'm hurt. And my dear Amu-koi here took the liberty of caring for me." He explained.

"Since when is Amu-chi yours?" Yaya demanded.

"Since we confessed to each other.." He smirked at Kukai. I was as red as a tomato, I'll bet.

"Confessed what?" Nagihiko demanded.

"Well, isn't it obvious? That we love each other." I was surprised to hear my voice. They all looked at me. Even Ikuto was surprised.

"Amu-chi? Are you feeling all right?" Yaya asked me. Meanwhile, while we were all talking, Ikuto had slowly made his way over by my side. He reached up and grabbed my elbow, he used as support to pull himself up.

"Of course she's all right." He said. Then he moved his injured arm slowly to my other elbow and kissed me. I was surprised, but kissed back while continuing to support him with my body.

"Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed.

"Amu-chan! Oh, I have to draw this!" Miki said.

"Oh, Ikuto you made your mark again, nyah!" Yoru said.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Hinamori!" Kukai shouted.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said. Ikuto pulled away. I was kind of disappointed. No tongues? That was unusual for Ikuto. I pulled Ikuto over to the couch and sat him down.

"Stay, kitty." I said. Then I went back to the front door.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Can you please go? I need to give Ikuto a scolding." I said.

**Ikuto POV**

I was sitting on the couch. She looked kind of disappointed when I pulled away from the kiss. Ah, well. Looks like I was in for a lecturing because I got out of the bed.

"now, young man." She started.

"You sound like my mother." I replied. She blushed.

"Well, you should not have gotten out of bed when your injuries are that bad. You should know better than to do that. Even though, I still respect you r curiosity of that cat in you. You just need to exercise it. Understand?" She finally finished the dreaded mother lecture.

"I understand. Can I watch TV? And have some breakfast? You didn't feed me anything last night." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. She easily gave in.

"Oh, all right. But don't even _think_ of trying any stunts." She said.

"I already said I understand." I said. She sighed and picked up the remote. She turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels.

"Stop there." I said when cartoons came on. She sighed again and went to the kitchen to make something. I heard clattering and then, all of a sudden a scream….

**OMG! What could it be? A new egg? Did she injure herself? Or was someone there? Dun dun durum…..**

**Ikuto: Ding dong the kiddy king is dead, Ding dong we're all jumping for joy…**

**Amu: Stop! And you're not even singing it right, you baka.**

**ME: stop arguing you two. You really are like a couple…. Anyways…Please review! I'm going to see which one ahs more likings and I'll type it up…New chara, Injury, or is someone there?? Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, sounchy for giving me the idea for this chapter. hehe…I'm one weird author…but the only reason I'd bring him back is to kill him AGAIN!! …3 and sorry for late update…writers block. Thank you for all my loyal readers! Enjoy…Oh yeh I add stuff at end…pls read..**

**Ikuto POV**

"Amu! Are you okay?" I yelled. I saw her running out of the kitchen.

"It's Tadase-kun! He's…in the kitchen!!" She yelled. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Indeed, there was a bloodied and grotesque Tadase in the kitchen.

"AMU! Run and get me the broom!" I yelled. I heard clattering in the closet and a few seconds Amu came back wielding a broom. She handed it to me and ran out. I turned around And put some gloves on that appeared out of nowhere. How very convenient. I swept up Tadase into my hands and carried him outside.

"Amu get me a shovel!" I yelled. She needn't have moved. A shovel magically appeared next to me.

"Yoru…Character Transformation…for extra strength." I whispered. I suddenly grew cat ears and a cat tail and transformed into a revealing girly outfit. Why the heck did I have to have a girly, revealing outfit? Why couldn't that be Amu? Oh, wait. She does. I smiled and picked up the shovel. I dug the hole in about five minutes. I then picked up the dead king's body and put it in the hole. Then I started to bury him. It was finished in about ten minutes. I wrote "Kiddy King" on the mound and went back inside where Amu was holding up a diamond egg.

"Amu, what's that?" I asked even though I already knew.

"..It's another egg…" She replied. I walked over. All of a sudden, it started to hatch. A little girl with blonde hair that was in pigtails and in a little dress came out.

"Hi everybody! I'm Dia!" the little chara said. Amu looked taken aback.

"…Dia?" She said.

**Amu POV**

I was surprised. A new chara? Named Dia? Tadase dead? Oh wait…I'm happy that happened…Wait! No I'm not! I'm supposed to be sad!_ But I'm not, am I?_ Of course I'm happy. Ikuto moved closer and sat on the couch.

**ME: Sorry for short chappie! It was really random, wasn't it? Anyways, what should Ikuto do? Please review.**

**Ikuto: Make me do something Perverted!! Like, molest Amu or something.**

**Amu: NO! Don't! He's already technically molested me already! Screen-chan, Do something!**

**ME: Zzzzzzz…HUH! What? What did I miss? Looks around avidly**

**Tadase's dead body: Mmmmmmhhhhhhmmnnn Ammmmmmmuuuuuuuuuu….**

**Amu: Aaahhhhhhh!!**

**Ikuto: Look what you've done now, kiddy king! And how'd you get out of the ground?**

**Guardians: holding shovels**

**Ikuto: Yoru…**

**Ikuto: Yoru? Uh oh… Gotta go! Runs**

**ME: Sissy…Anyways…IDEAS PEOPLE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Sorry for such a late chappie! Major writers' block…A.K.A. no internet. Last chapter was really random… Hopefully this one doesn't follow suite. Oh, by the way, this might be the last chapter. It depends on how many reviews I get if I create a sequel. At least…I don't know…about five? Is that too much?**

**Ikuto:-munching on popcorn- Hurry up!**

**ME: Okay, fine. But please review!**

**Amu POV**

Ikuto moved closer.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?" I asked the incredibly sexy cat boy.

"Nothing…Just…" He moved closer. "Picking up some kitties…" Then, he pressed his lips to mine, in a deep and passionate kiss. I gasped and pulled away quickly.

"Ikuto! Please, don't…" I said. He frowned and backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm a little shocked. I just don't want anybody kissing me right now." I replied. He nodded.

"Can I touch you?" I nodded yes. All of a sudden, I was on Ikuto's lap, his cheek pressed against my hair. His hands were around my waist. I relaxed and layed my head against his chest, where I heard his steady breathing. I was so relaxed that I started to nod off. My breathing slowed, and I fell asleep, comfortable in Ikuto's arms.

**Ikuto POV**

I heard Amu's breathing slow down, and guessed she was asleep.

"Amu?" No response. I smiled to myself and picked her up. I climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where I layed her down on her bed. I got in beside her, my arms still wrapped around her.

Her eyes fluttered when I repositioned her, but they closed again firmly. I smiled at her peaceful face, and lightly pressed my lips against hers for a moment. I pulled away, satisfied that the strawberry cream taste was still there. After a little while, I fell asleep, too.

**Xxxxxxx POV**

Hmph. I'll get them apart no matter what.

**To be continued….(depends)**

**There. Is it satisfying enough? I actually might do a sequel. Depends though, on how many reviews I get. In case you forgot, it's five (5). Anyways, I didn't know what to write anymore and you guys wouldn't give me that many ideas and I was getting stuck and I didn't have internet and - anyways, back on track. R & R!! Ciao.**


End file.
